


Run Away with Me

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Kazane had only met Kasane in the hopes of learning more about her brother, but her love of the supernatural draws her right back.
Relationships: Kinomiya Kazane/Kujiragi Kasane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> another old prompt i'm only posting now! i still want to write more about these two but i'm a little foggy on some of the epitome stories and STILL haven't gotten past vol 2 of sh so......... one day. for now i present kazane once again falling in love w supernatural entities c:

Kazane has been in more dangerous positions than expected in her life thus far, but the majority of them are ones she herself has created. For a moment, she thinks this might be another one as the first time she had met Kujiragi Kasane, she had no idea who the woman was or what she had done to her brother. Now she knew, and she wasn’t sure if she should be cautious or not.

She knows who Kasane is, and more precisely what she is. That alone is giving her a form of excitement she probably shouldn’t have.

“So you remember me then?”

The journalist’s expression likely answered for her. Kasane’s words are just as empty as they were the last time she heard them, but it reminds her of what she had asked. Indeed, the event had been strange enough and related to Shinra, so it had been something not only difficult to forget, but something she herself wasn’t particularly eager to. Though she still hasn’t worked up the nerve to speak to Shinra face-to-face, each person who has ties to him helps her paint a picture of what he must be like, and at the time she regretted not being able to ask Kasane about it before.

The woman’s mouth moved, though it was uncertain whether it was simply a twitch in expression or a genuinely shift from her stoic features. For a moment, she thought it had actually been a minuscule smile.

“I have a request then. I know the types of entities you’re looking for, and if you agree I can show you them. There are some things I’d like to discuss as well, and given recent circumstances, I thought you’d be the best person to ask.”

Though neither of them moved and Kasane hardly changed outwardly, the closest word she could find to describe such a bizarre interaction was intense. The more she spoke, the more intrigued and excited Kazane felt herself become.

“Kinomiya Kazane, will you run away with me?”

She moved to hold her hand out as if it were a business exchange, and though she hesitated for a second, Kazane lifted her hand to grasp it. 


End file.
